


Tea leaves in the wind

by Rhysands_wonderland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU- college town, Aged Up, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin smith is in love with Levi, Everyones in college or older, F/F, F/M, Levi Has Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has PTSD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi and eren have history, Levi has his tea shop, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Tags will change as story evolves, levi has a tragic backstory, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysands_wonderland/pseuds/Rhysands_wonderland
Summary: Levi Ackerman is college drop out who at 23 now runs a tea shop. What happens one day when both his high school fling and old college lover walk in at the same time?This story takes a dive into Levis past relationships, friendships, and rivalries and what lead him to becoming a quaint tea shop owner.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Green tea latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first ever fic that I’m writing but I’m absolutely obsessed with AOT and fics so I thought I’d give it a shot!! Please let me know what you think!! Thanks and have an amazing day/night! ❤️
> 
> 2/9/2021 Update:  
> Hi guys, sorry for the small hiatus. It wasn’t intentional, I am currently in between jobs and have been preparing to start my career! I will have an update by Saturday hopefully! I’m so sorry again, thank you all for reading! -Rhysand

*Ding*

Levi looks up from his book as he hears the bell go off as a customer opens the door. He glances at the time and notices it 3:28pm, and pushes himself off the counter he was leaning on.

“Welcome to Ackerman’s Tea! Let me know when you’re ready to order” Levi says as he watches of couple of college kids set their book bags down and set up their laptops. They wave to him as usual and get set to work.

After the group of teens order their drinks and Levis got them prepared he set out, tray in each hand, and heads across his shop to the group of students. As he sets down the trays and hands out the drinks he hears the bell go off again with its usual ding.

Looking up and grabbing the now empty trays he greets the customers walking “Hello welcome to the Ac-“

He’s cut off as Erwin and Eren both say “Levi?” in unison.

Levi obviously caught extremely off guard drops both trays and takes a set back in shock. A flurry of question started to race through Levis mind. _When had Erwin gotten back from the states? Why hadn’t he called. Does Hange know he back?” And Eren, why is he here. It’s been years._  
Flinching as Erwin steps forward towards him, Levi turns a blinding shade of red, drops down to pick up his trays, and spins on his heels and shoots for the back room.

Yelling “Ah, forgive me, one moment, the..... umm the tray has seemed to cracked, I must throw it out at once” and slips behind the curtains and into the kitchen. Startled, he felt his breathing hitch in his throat as he tried to stifle a sob. He hasn’t seen Erwin in a year and half and Eren in five. All the memories of those two he tried so hard to push down suddenly came back. The good, the bad, and the ugly from the last five years have hit Levi harder then it should have. Levi cursed Hange in his mind. “Of course today out of all days those two had to make a grand entrance while four eyes was out. Well they’ll be disappointed they missed all of the madness.” He muttered while furiously wiping at his face trying to stop the tears. 

Realizing he needs to pull himself together and go serve his customers, Levi took in a deep breath and pushed all his feelings back down where they belonged. Dealing with his emotions wasn’t one of Levis strong suits and he knew that, but was trying to get better at it. However, today isn’t the day to try. As he took one final deep breath he started towards the curtain and peeked out. He noticed that Eren and Erwin had taken a seat at the same table and were in what appeared to be a deep conversation. Erwin had his brows furrowed the same way he always does when he’s serious and Eren seems.... well he seems annoyed as he runs his hand through his wild yet seemingly tamed hair. Levi notices that Eren had grown it out and that it now reaches his shoulders. Eren’s features are also different, sharper, his skin is still clear as ever, and his eyes are the same piercing green. Erwin on the other hand looks tired, worn out, and somehow, still manages to look a tad younger than his age. Levi realizes that Erwin should be about 25, or at least will be in a few months with his birthday being right around the corner. Finally shoving down the last remnants of his past feelings, Levi finally passes through the curtain and back to his pristine white marble counter.

His back is now to the rest of the shop as he sets out to grind more tea and brew some fresh hot water for his customers. _He may have been flustered but he still prides himself on quality_ , Levi thought, while setting everything up. As he’s working he hears the faint noise of the chair sliding across the floor and someone getting up. Levi tenses as he hears the person approach the counter. He didn’t want to turn around in fear of who might be there, but he already knows due to the fact he has those footsteps memorized. Levi hears him walk up, set his hand on the counter, and managed to only jump a little when he heard Erwins voice.

“Good afternoon… Levi. Sorry about earlier, I didn’t realize........” Erwin trails off, pauses for a moment, and then goes to continue when Levi cut him

“Did the name Ackerman not give it away?” Levi snaps in a harsh yet shaky voice, his back still towards the tall blonde man.

“Well I was hoping it was you, since you never returned any of my calls, texts, messages, or even my letters Levi.” Erwin said voice soaked in hurt.

“Right now is not the time to discuss this Erwin. Would you like something or not?” Levi said, still with his back to the man.

Erwin pauses, and hesitates, looking up at the menu for a quick second. Levi spins around, finally having finished his task, and being a hot medium green tea latte.  
Erwin glance down at the smaller man and goes to say what he wants, but before he could, Levi sets the drink down on the counter in between them and motions to it.

“A medium hot green tea latte, I presume.” Levi said with a flat but very guarded tone.

“You remember??” Erwin said with pure shock written on his face.

Levi snapped back, tears welling in his eyes just enough to be noticeable but he didn’t let them fall. “Erwin I made you this drink for two years, almost every day. Of course I remember..... I remember everything” Levis eyes trailed down to the counter. Levi then continued, eyes shoot up towards Erwins face yet never meeting the mans blue eyes with his own silvery grey, “Now if that’s all this is on the house. And if Yeager over there wants something he better get his ass over here and order it.”

“Oh you know know Yeager?” Erwin asked, the surprise returning to his eyes.

“Not the time Erwin, does he want something or no.”

“Um I’ll just have an iced peach black tea please.” Eren replied as he got up and made his way over.

Levi turned back to his counter and after a few agonizing minutes, during which neither man on the other side of the counter let their gaze leave Levi, Levi set Erens drink on the counter and repeated that it’s on the house and that they were closing early today so they need to take their orders to go. Watching both men nod and take their drinks, they headed for the door and Levi was struck with a pang in his chest, one of pure pain and heartache. Noting that the students had left, Levi closed up shop early, and left. It was only 4:30 pm by the time he was outside. Grabbing his phone he dialed Hange praying to whatever gods that they’d answer.

“Hello?” Hange finally said after the fourth ring, “Levi? What’s going on boss man?”

Levi hesitated for a second and then started to sob “he’s back Hange, Erwin is back and he was with Eren today.”

“Shit, bring yourself and your stuff over. I’ll have dinner set. You don’t need to be alone tonight” Hange softly replied.

All Levi wanted right now was silent solitude and isolation, but he didn’t have the strength to argue “I’ll be by soon, I’ve just left..... Hange I don’t know how to face him again.” Levi said as he sucked in a breath trying to regain his composure.

“I know Levi, we’ll figure it out.” Hange replied, “just get in your car and head over.”


	2. Earl Grey with a Hint of Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hange, a warm kettle, and tears, so many tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Thanks for reading this far! I hope everyone has had a good day/evening/night so far!! I didn’t really expect many people to read this so thank you for being here!   
> Since I’m new at this I’m trying to develop a steady pace to upload this! I’m also considering making it a series!  
> I do want to start doing questions tho with everyone! Today’s question: what’s something you’re hoping 2021 will bring into your life?   
> My answer: I’m hoping for change, the positive kind preferably!   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy today’s chapter!

Levi hung up the phone after a few moments of silence from both ends and unlocked his car. Slowly he headed to Hange and Moblits home, realizing that, as much as he truly wants to be alone, he is in desperate need of comfort from his best friend. Trying hard not to break down Levi pulls into the driveway ten minutes later. When he finally manages to drag himself to the front door.He threw it open and announced that he was here, voice cracking from the tears threatening to spill. He slips off his shoes as Hange rounds the corner and threw their arms around him. Levi instantly flinched but almost as suddenly, the tension left his shoulders and he completely broke down in Hange’s arms. 

“Levi, please, it’s okay, you’re safe here. It’s just us” Hange whispered as they smoothed the smaller mans jet back hair. “Let’s go to the couch in the living room, I’ve got your favorite, Earl Grey with a hint of lavender, all set up just how you like it and you can tell me about what happened, if you’re up for it that is.” 

Hange slowly led Levi to the living room, still keeping their arms around him. The last time they saw him in this shape was a year and a half ago when Erwin left him, for a job of all things. As they sat, Levi grabbed the tea and took a long slow sip and trying not to choke on it as the hiccups came. 

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this again Hange, I know how pathetic I must look.” Levi trailed off during that last part, almost muttering it. 

“Levi please look me.” Hange said with a loving yet almost stern tone. 

Levi shakes his head and his shoulders drop even further as another sob wrecked him. “Hange *hic* I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t. Not right now. I know what you’re gonna say anyways. All about how it’s been a year and a half since Erwin and five since Eren. That I should be over it... over both of them. And I am over Eren, that was so long ago, but Erwin. That was a slap in the face, one that I hadn’t seen coming. He, they both, we’re together, and I-“ 

Hange cuts him off seeing as he was starting to spiral, “Levi” they said in a soft tone, “do you really think I’m that cold and callous, after all these years?” 

Taking a deep breath, they continued “Levi I know what you’ve been through, I saw it all happen. You’ve been my best friend since middle school, I know you. Both of them hurt you so bad and you are finally starting to pick yourself up.” 

Feeling another sob caught in Levis throat, they paused and rubbed his back for a few seconds before continuing, “Furthermore Levi, you are far from pathetic. You’re one of the strongest people I know. I’ve never once thought of you as pathetic. You’ve fought so hard for your place in this world and I’m so happy that you’re still here to see it. Please Levi, don’t let those two wreak you apart again. Neither of them are worth it.” 

“I-“ Levi started, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. “Hange I know, but look at me. 23 and crying on my best friends couch all because of two stupid ass men that shouldn’t bother me anymore. I just can’t figure out what hurt more. Seeing Erwin himself, or the fact that he was with that brat Eren. The two men I never wanted to see again both just  happened  to walk into  my tea shop at the exact same time. I just couldn’t take it, I was so overwhelmed. I’m still overwhelmed if I’m honest.” 

Levi wipes at his face, willing the tears to subside. “I really never wanted to see them again Hange.” Levi said as he finally looked up and met their eyes, which were clouded with worry and anger. He could tell the anger wasn’t pointed at him but at the blonde bastard that decided to show his face again. 

“Levi, if you’re okay enough, I need to step outside and call Moblit really quick. I was about to when I got your call and just realized he should be getting off of work any minute. I’m really sorry Levi, this will only take a few minutes.” Hange said, still running their fingers through Levis hair. 

“It’s okay Hange, I’m okay, and thank you.... for everything. Also, the tea is really good, it was perfect.” Levi responded, wiping the final tears off his face and grabbing his tea for another sip. 

Hange stood up and went outside to make their call. But what Levi didn’t know is that they had no intention of calling their Husband, who already knew about what happened. Instead they unlocked their phone and typed in a number they thought they’d never dial again. Cursing to the gods they pressed call and waited.


	3. Laced Lavender Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is Levi-centric but this chapter is going to be Hange’s POV more then anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all!!! Sorry it’s been a few days, I got very busy with work! I’m still developing a schedule but I’m hoping to keep posting like 2-3 times a week! Also, I’m considering making this a series so lmk what you’d want to see next if I do!!! 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!!! Please feel free to ask questions or for clarification! Like I said this is my first fic! 
> 
> Have a great day/night!!!

“Hello?” A deep voice sounded on the other side 

“YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN AFTER YOU LEFT.” Hange quietly yelled through gritted teeth. 

“Hange!!!! How do you still have my number? Anyways wait I can expl-“ Erwin rushed to explain but was cut short as Hange continued. 

“SHUT UP EYEBROWS, IM NOT DONE. SECONDLY! WHAT IN THE HOLY HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH EREN. FUCKING. YEAGER! AT LEVIS SHOP NO LESS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT ERWIN?” Hange demanded, anger and hatred soaking their voice. 

“Hange listen, I can explain.” Erwin said, shock coating every word. 

“Well you better get talking dumbass, and you better not forget who can find you easier then anyone else. The hunting squad didn’t call me crazy four eyes for nothing.” Hange said, the threat very clear in their tone. 

“Don’t you think I know that Hange. I’m the one who called you that the most. Listen, I didn’t want to hurt Levi, I honestly had no intentions of actually going inside. However, Yeager showed up and kinda just stood outside too. I realized that he was thinking the same thing. He wanted to see Levi. Something in me broke Hange. I was jealous, which I know I have no right to be but I was. I was scared Levi and eren had gotten back together.” 

“You have no rights to be jealous. You’re damn right about that. What in the gods name made you think that Eren and levi had gotten back together! To my knowledge they haven’t spoken for FIVE YEARS dumbass, and you of all people know why. Do you have any idea the damage you caused today, both of you.”

Hange continued, but froze when she heard a very distinct voice in the back. 

“Whose on the phone Erwin? It’s like 6pm, who’s calling right now?” 

Hearing that voice Hange lost any shred of calm they had. “ERWIN THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN EREN IN THE BACK JUST NOW. WHAT IN THE GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM. ERWIN WHY?” 

Hange froze, voice caught in their throat as they heard the door click shut 

“Erwins with Eren.....” Levi said, voice breaking again. “Why Hange, why are they together?” Levi mumbled and fell to the ground, hand over his mouth and visibly trying to hold his tears in, but failing. 

“Erwin this isn’t over. You better sleep with your eyes open and the doors and windows locked. Both of you.” Hange growled that last part and hit the call button, shoving their phone into their pocket and running over to Levi. They threw their arms around him so his head was on their shoulder. Cooing words of comfort, Hange could feel Levi shaking all to hard in their arms and sobbing against their collarbone. 

“I don’t know why Levi. But I’ll find out and when I see them both, they’re gonna be in a world of hurt for hurting you.” Hange says, slowly running their fingers through Levis hair. “Neither of them deserve your tears Levi, neither of them are worth anything anymore. I know how much they both meant to you, but after all these years, it’s not worth it.” 

“I know Hange, I know. But it hurts so bad. First Eren disappeared without any word, and then a few years later Erwin basically does the same thing, but at least he gave me some kind of warning!” Levi sobbed as he chocked out the words. “Why does everyone leave me Hange???? WHYYYY” Levi screamed that last sentence as another sob wracked through him. 

“I don’t know why people leave Levi, but one thing you can count on is that I’ll never leave you. You hear me Levi, I will never leave you. Now let’s get inside. The September chill is starting to set in early.” With that Hange helps Levi to his feet and they both head inside. 

10 minutes later and another cup of laces lavender tea, Levi is passed out on the couch. Levi had specifically requested hanges “special sleep tea that he dubbed “laced lavender” because of how quick he falls asleep after drinking it. Hange is still stroking his hair when Moblit walks in the door. Hange throws their pointer finger to their mouth in a motion to request silence. Moblit quickly understood and slowly closed the door, careful to not make a sound. Walking over to Hange a planted a small kiss on their forehead before looking down at Levi. 

“How bad is it? He looks just like the way he did a year and a half ago.” Moblit said with his eyes still on the man only two year younger then him. 

“Let’s go to our room, I’ll fill you in there so we don’t wake him.” Hange said quietly, while slowly and carefully moving Levi’s head onto a pillow and off their lap. Hange and Moblit went into their room and as Moblit shuts the door he asks “Hange be honest, it’s bad isn’t it. You didn’t exactly give me details except that it involved those two dipshits.” 

“Yeah hun, it’s bad. He’s been finally doing okay for the past few months. Erwin leaving him really wrecked him, and Erens “disappearance” really fucked with his head. Seeing both of them at the same time really messes him up. Erwin swears they didn’t come together but I call bullshit. They’re together right now. Eren was talking in the back while I was on the phone with Erwin.” Hange explained everything with a devastated look on their face. “Erwin knew exactly what he was doing when he walked in. He shouldn’t have come in. Ugh!!!! I wish I could have been at the shop today, I should have been.” Hange shakes their head, and a few tears start to slip. 

“Love why are you crying?” Moblit asks and gently cradles Hange’s face. 

“I’m just so angry, and I’m sad, I’m sad for Levi. He was finally getting his life back on track. I swear Mob, when I get my hands on either of them, they’re gonna regret ever showing up.” Hange said, anger gleaming in their eyes. 

“Hange, do you know how much I love you?” Moblit said with a small chuckle

“You are the most loyal person alive. Please though, don’t do anything felony worthy. You fought enough in your youth, the police aren’t exactly your biggest fan hun.” 

“I know I know, but they just make me so mad. I won’t start any fights, I promise. But I can’t promise I won’t finish anything they start. Either of them lay a finger on anyone and it goes down.” 

Moblit could see how serious Hange was with the promise of that last statement. “Okay love, now let’s throw a blanket on Levi and get everything ready for tomorrow. We’re not gonna let the time of those two dickwads ruin anything.” 

Hange and Moblit leave their room and Hange grabs The blanket that Levi usually uses and throws it on him. The two quietly finish preparing everything for tomorrow and when Hange looks at the time they realize a few hours have passed and it’s nearly nine pm. “Mob, hun, we’ve finished all we can do tonight. Wanna help me get Levi into the guest bedroom? It won’t be hard, and then we can go to sleep.” Hange asks Moblit and throws a glance towards Levi. Together they slowly pick the smaller man up, Hange holding him bridal style and Moblit there mainly incase Levi starts thrashing around while Hange is carrying him. Once they’ve got Levi set up in the guest bedroom, the pair make their way to the their room, and get ready to sleep. As Moblit turns off the lights and gets into bed, he whispers to Hange, 

“Goodnight love” 

“Goodnight” Hange responds and plants a quick kiss on Moblits lips and snuggles up to him. Before Hange falls asleep they make one final mental note to tell the rest of their friend group about the idiots who showed up today. Chuckling at the mental image of Armin wanting to fight Erwin, which they know will happen, Hange finally closes their eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	4. Iced Black Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m so sorry for such a long hiatus, but I’m back now!! 
> 
> Here’s some pain for my penance
> 
> ~sorry for any errors. I’m rushing to get some content out and I’ll re edit it later!

“EREN! Are you up yet?” Levi yells as he leaves his bedroom. Looking for his shaggy haired boyfriend Levi rounds the corner to their kitchen, and notices Eren’s not there either.  Maybe he went for a run? He’s been doing that a lot lately  Levi thought to himself as he set to make coffee and breakfast. Getting to it Levi pulls out all of the ingredients he needs to make Erens favorite, bacon and egg breakfast burrito. As the time passes waiting for the bacon to cook, Levi sets up the coffee to brew and grabs the newspaper from this morning.  Huh, Eren must have brought it in before he left  Levi thought to himself once again. Hearing the bacon start to pop drew Levi out of his thought and back to the task at hand. Noticing the time however is really what put Levi into gear. 

“Shit! I’ve got to be at school in 45 minutes” Levi said to himself. Rushing to finish their breakfast Levi cautiously plated his burrito after carefully wrapping erens as he noticed time, 40 minutes left before class. As a Senior in high school neither him or Eren can afford to be late anymore, unless they both wish to not graduate on time. 

Levi quickly peels off his sleep shirt as he walks towards the shower, quickly turning the water on and finishing undressing. Five minutes into his shower he hears the front door open, and heard Eren shout his usual post run greeting. The unnoticed tension he was holding in his shoulders finally relax. Levi swung open the glass door and shouted towards Eren that breakfast was on the table and to hurry since they had to be at school in 30 minutes. Finishing his shower in record time Levi quickly got dressed and walked out of their shared room to see Eren still sitting at the table with a rather grim look on his face. 

“Hey Eren, everything okay? How come you’re not getting ready, school starts in 20 minutes we gotta go.” 

Eren looks up at his boyfriend and give him a quick peck “I’m sorry Levi, I’m not going to first or second period today. I’ve got family business to attend to again. You go on ahead, and I’ll see you in class later.” 

“Eren are you sure? This has been happening more and more. I don’t want you to fall behind.” Levi met Erens gaze with a challenging yet concerned look in he eye. 

“Yes Levi, I’m sure everything will be fine. This will be the last time, I swear.” Eren said with a bit of aggression hidden in those last words. 

“Okay, well try not to miss to many classes today, I’ll see you later.” Levi said to Eren and moved forward to kiss him. After a few seconds Levi broke away and looked at Eren, who’s face now held a broken look. “Eren whats wrong?” Levi asked cupping his boyfriends face. 

“Nothing, I’m okay, I’ll see you later Levi, you’re gonna be late.” Eren replied and stood. “I’m gonna take a shower before I go see my father.” Levi set towards the front door to leave when Eren caught his wrist and planted final kiss on Levis lips. “I love you Levi” Eren mumbled lips still against Levis. 

“I know you do you big oaf, I love you too” Levi responded and pulled away. “Now I’ve really got to get going or where both gonna be late to where we need to go.” Levi winked as Eren let go of his wrist. “Bye Eren, I’ll see you in class yeah?” Levi said on his way out and he faintly heard Eren respond “Goodbye Levi.” 

When third period finally arrives, Levi waits for Eren outside their classroom. Lost in thought Levi missed Hange yell and wave at him. 

“Yo, earth to Mr. Shorty Pants......” Hange said walking over to him and waving their hand in his face. 

“Cut it out Hange and just drag his ass inside” Moblit shouted from the classroom 

Hange reached for Levis wrist which immediately snapped him out of his thought “Don’t touc-oh hey Hange.” Levi said looking at his best friend. 

“You okay there? You look spacy again Levi.” Hange asked while ushering Levi into the classroom. 

“Yeah, Erens just not here again and he said he be here.” Levi said to Hange while scanning the room again incase he missed Eren the first time. 

“Oh well he isn’t here. I haven’t seen him all day. Is he still dealing with his dads shit again?” Hange questioned, trying to keep Levis attention. 

“No shit he isn’t here. That’s what has me worried though. I can’t stop thinking about somethings he said this morning. We’ve been dating for over a year right, and obviously he moved in with me middle of this year, but something was different. The way he spoke sounded so........” Levi drifted off into thought again. 

“Sounded so what? Levi?” Moblit chimed in and waited for a response. 

Levis eyes suddenly grew wide, wider than the pair had ever seen. His hand shot up to his mouth. Worry started to cloud his face and fear filled the previously empty void in his silverly eyes. “Oh... oh my fucking gods. His words this morning. They’ve been bothering me all day and now I know why. The way he said me loved me this morning and kissed me seemed so desperate, like it was the last time he’d see me. And his goodbye” levis breath caught in his throat, “his goodbye sounded final.” 

Panic started to bubble up in Levis chest and his throat started to tighten. He knew Erens Family life wasn’t great. He dad never approved of Eren liking boys, never approved of Levi. Levi looked at Hange and Moblit and announced that he was leaving. “Please, tell the teacher I went to the nurse or something. But I’ve gotta check on Eren. Somethings up.” He grabbed his bag without waiting for a response from either of them. Sprinting home almost the entire way, Levi was grateful in that moment that he was the Star of the track team. Walking up the stairs to their shared apartment dread slammed into Levi when he saw the apartment door ajar. “Shit shit shit” he said to himself as he slowly entered and grabbed the baseball bat from the umbrella holder in the entrance. 

However, he dropped it upon seeing the state of the apartment. Nothing was wrong. Why wasn’t anything wrong? He quickly made his way to the bedroom to see if maybe Eren had come home Instead if going to school. He was met with shock, confusion, and pain however when he stepped in. All of Eren’s belongings were gone. Every last one of them. Levi practically flew across the room and flung open the closet doors. Empty. 

He ran to the bathroom. All of Erens stuff was gone. He checked the shower, same thing. All traces of Eren had been removedfrom their, his, apartment. Dashing out to the living room, Levis mind was buzzing with confusion and shock. The last piece of evidence that Levi needed was on the fridge. Hung with a cheesy picture magnet that held their first date captured In time, was a picture of him and Eren. Levi quickly realized though, exactly which one this was.  WHY IS HIS PICTURE ON THE FRIGDE!!?!??!? IT SHOULD BE ON HIS WALLET! NOT HERE ! Levis mind was starting to near the breaking point. He snatched the picture off of the fridge and flipped it over. On the back written in Erens handwriting where his final words.  Goodbye Levi 

“No, please don’t” Levis eyes snapped open to seemingly unfamiliar surroundings. Realizing he wasn’t in his old apartment, but in Hange and Moblits house. Suddenly everything from not only yesterday but the dream comes flooding back. Sitting up to catch his breath, it stuck Levi that he was crying when a tear fell of his face and onto the back of his palm. “Stupid fucking Yeager” he mumbled to himself and got up. Wiping his tears he strode over to the closet and threw it open. He chuckled seeing several of his clothes still in the closet.  Ha, they haven’t changed since college, but I guess neither have I seeing as I’m crying if Yeager again. Well, I’m glad they still keep some of our clothes around. Ha looks like Ymir, Historia, and I still are the closest to them since our clothes are all here.  Deciding on the most presentable outfit, and making a mental note to add more later, Levi got dressed and ready for the day. He could small coffee coming from the kitchen and assumed that Hange was up and Moblit had already left for work. His suspicions were confirmed when he stepped out of the guest room and into the kitchen. 

“Morning Hange, what’s the time?” Levi asked while rubbing his temples in attempt to prevent an already spreading headache. 

“It’s a little half past nine, and good morning Levi. You okay today? You’re still looking at little rou-“ Hange prompted but Levi finished their sentence. 

“A little rough, yeah I know. Um Hange, thanks for last night. I’m sorry to have intruded on your evening with Moblit.” Levi said looking at his best friend but avoiding their all too seeing eyes. 

“It’s okay Levi, as long as you’re okay. Plus, Mob and I didn’t have any plans last night, so nothing was amiss! How’s you sleep?” Hange asked while attempting to read their best friends expression. 

“I slept fine.” Levi said quickly, wanting to avoid reliving those particular memories again. 

Hange chuckled a little and Moblit looked at them a tad shocked. 

“I know your lying Levi. You looked like you saw a ghost this morning. You where paler than usual” Hange remarked with less humor in their voice. With a fully serious tone Hange asked “Who was it this time? And which day?” 

Levi looked at them with shock at the accuracy but then realized he shouldn’t be. They know him all too well. 

“It doesn’t matter four eyes, it’s in the past and it’s fine. Anyway what’s matter today is you” he paused and scoffed “or did you think I’d forget with all my guy drama.” 

“What are you talking about?” Hange asked tilting their head sideways in question

“Are you stupid, haha, happy birthday four eyes” Levi looked as his best friend 

“Oh, yeah, haha, thanks Levi! But C’mon, you know I don’t think much of my birthday.” They paused and looked Levi and then continued “but I know you do. You have always given a bigger shit about my birthday than I have.” 

“It’s because you deserve to be celebrated” Levi responded and gave Hange a playful punch on the shoulder. 

“No literally Hange, you’ve been the glue to our group since high school. I’d probably not be here today without you.” Levi looked at Hange with pure admiration in his eyes 

  
“Oh shut up and stop being so sappy haha. We better head out soon though. The cafe can’t open itself!” Hange responded giving Levi and nudge and going to grab an apple.   
  


“I’m gonna head to the cafe first then! Gotta make sure we’ve got enough supplies before you get there so you don’t have to waste your gas!” I’ll see you when you get there! And remember four eyes, no overtime today, not in your birthday!” Levi grabbed his keys and changed out of his house slippers and into his work shoes. “See you in about two hours yeah?” He asked on the way out.   
  


“Yeah yeah, I’ll be on time! You then!” Hange said and Levi closed the door. 

As soon as the door clicked shut Levi whipped out his phone. He wouldn’t let what’s happened ruin Hange’s! Levi pulled up Moblits number as dialed as he unlocked his car and got in.   
  


“Hello?” Moblit answered after the third ring 

“Hey Moblit, I just left your house, how’s it looking at the cafe?” Levi asked as he started his car and switched the call to speaker. He set off to the cafe as Moblit answered.   
  


“Kinda. There have been a few small hiccups but nothing major! We just haven’t been able to get in, the spare under the bolder is missing. I was actually just about to call you when you called.” Moblit responded with a nervous chuckle. 

“Hm, okay, I’ll be there in about 10 minutes to let y’all in. I wonder where it could have gone, only you, Hange, and I know about it. Weird. I’ll look for it and if it’s truly gone I’ll change the locks and get a new one.” Levi said whist making a mental note to check. 

“Thanks Levi. Oh also, I’m really sorry to ask this, but what’s the probability we’re gonna need someone watching who enters the party for Hange? I really don’t want either of those jackasses showing up and ruining the party. Especially since they both are smart enough to remember it’s their birthday.” Moblit asked with all seriousness in his voice. 

“I don’t think so, and if they show I’ll take care of them. Nothing is gonna ruin today for Hange. They’ve been working their ass off lately and deserve a good party! Anyways, I’m about 5 minutes away. I’ll see you when I get there.” Levi said to Moblit and hung up. He hasn’t considered the possibility of one, or both of them showing up. He prayed to whatever Gods above that it wouldn’t happen. Although he thought this, Levi felt a small ache of longing and pain creep across his chest. Maybe he did want to see one of them, or both of them? He wasn’t sure and today sure isn’t the day to try to find that one out.   
  


Pulling around the corner Levi spotted the group standing in front of his cafe. _Thank god they all came. I’d have too much work to do without them._ He pulled the car into his spot, turned it off and took deep breath. _Neither of them are gonna show up, or wouldn’t be right of either of them._ Finally Levi got out of the car and headed to unlock the doors. 

“Good Morning everyone! Thank you all for coming so early to help set up the cafe for today so we can celebrate later! Hange will be here about 1 pm so we’ve got about two hours to get everything set up for them.” Levi said as he let everyone inside. 

“Alright, so first I would like to get the decorations set up! Armin, could you kind of direct people for me please?” Levi asked him. 

“Yeah totally!” Armin said and set down the boxes he was carrying.

”Also, Ymir, could I talk to you for a second. Historia I’m stealing your wife for one moment!” Levi said as he motioned for Ymir to follow him. 

“What’s up Levi?” Ymir asked with a quizzical look on her face. 

“Okay so listen. This is gonna be a shock but you’re the only other one here that might be able to help if I tell you beforehand.” Levi paused and took a breath, running his hand through his hair. 

“Levi? What what happened?” Ymir asked him, suddenly on edge. 

“Okay so you know I was involved with Erwin about a year and a Half ago? Well he’s back. He came to the shop yesterday.” Levi explained 

“Holy shit.” Ymir gasped. 

“Even worse, but also good in a sick and twisted way, He’s alive” Levi said with his breath catching and his heart aching with that last part. 

“Whose alive? Erwin? I mean he did only g-...... wait a damn minute. Are you talking about Eren? Erens alive? How do you know?” Ymir asked trying to look into Levi’s pain filled eyes. 

“He was also here yesterday. With Erwin.” 

“Those Motherfuckers. You think they came together?” 

“I’m not sure but listen Ymir, I need your help. If either one of them happens to show I need you to make sure Hange doesn’t see them and I need to get me so I can smack the shot out of either of them. I don’t think either one would come, but I also wouldn’t put it past them. Especially Eren, we both know how he is... or at least how he was.” 

“You got it Levi. I’m won’t let either of those asshats ruin the party.” 

“Thank you Ymir. Now let’s get out there and help set up. Also please, not a word about this to anyone. They don’t need to know Erens alive or back. He’s better off dead to them for now. Gods know he was officially dead until yesterday.”   
  


Levi and Ymir set back to join the others and continue to set up. As the time flies Levi keeps catching himself repeating what he said to Ymir about Eren. _I still don’t get why he’s back now. And why this week of all weeks. I don’t need him showing up a few months after the 5th anniversary of death, wait no disappearance I guess because he seems very alive. Doesn’t matter anymore. He’s back and so is Erwin. I guess it’s time to face the past.  
_

Levi was dragged from his thoughts when Moblit placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey Levi, Hange will be here in about 10 minutes. They just left. Wanna get the tea and food finished? We should at least have their Iced Black tea ready when they arrive!”

”Ah, yea, totally! Thanks for the heads up Moblit.”   
  


Levi set down his tape dispenser and set off to behold the counter. He could hear the bustle continuing as he sets everything up for the birthday person! Taking his time to finish everything to be perfect, he finished and set it all out just in time to see Hange car pull up. 

“All right everyone! They’re here!!!” Levi announced and took off his apron. “Hurry into place and out of their view!”

Everyone quickly hid out of view from the store front and got ready as Hanges keys scrapped and then unlocked the cafe door.

”Levi I didn’t get a call so I figured we’re good on supplies.” Hange hollered as they walked in and locked the door behind themselves. “Lev-“ Hange was cut off as they turned around and everyone had shouted!

”SURPRISE HANGE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY” 


End file.
